


Le Coeur de l'Orcanie

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott, La Guerre des Rois (UA Kaamelott)
Genre: Battle, Brennus le père de Loth, Ces OCs sont la propriété de Sol_Invictus, Fingail est le père de Galessin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Fingail ne trouve plus Brennus sur le champ de bataille et prend peur de ne plus le voir revenir du tout.





	Le Coeur de l'Orcanie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sol_Invictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/gifts).



> Fic qui se passe bien avant les évènements de Kaamelott. Ces personnages s'inscrivent dans l'univers alternatif de Sol_Invictus/Helveticaes "La Guerre des Rois". Dans cet UA, Fingail est le père de Galessin et Brennus le père de Loth. Si vous souhaitez en apprendre plus, je vous invite fortement à aller sur le blog harpocraties.tumblr.com qui explique en détaille évènements et personnages de cet UA dans lequel cette fanfiction s'inscrit.

La bataille faisait rage depuis des heures. Pour une fois, et il est important de le noter car la chose n’arrive que rarement, toute l’Orcanie s’était unifiée et alliée contre un seul et même ennemi, faisant face, épaules contre épaules, à cet envahisseur qui attentait à l’ensemble du territoire.

Parmi les fracas d’épées, les cris de douleur des soldats et l’odeur du sang et de la chaire, Brennus le Vertueux, roi d’Orcanie, se frayait un chemin parmi les cadavres. Au cœur de la bataille, il avait fini par être isolé, lui et une poignée d’hommes qui avaient tous péris, loin des plus grands assauts, si bien qu’il ne savait plus très bien où il était. Son regard allait de corps en corps, la mine résignée, sans pouvoir contenir un soupir chaque fois qu’il croisait la silhouette inerte et sanglante d’un de ses soldats. Il n’avait pas l’âme belligérante ; trop de sang avait coulé aujourd’hui.

Alors qu’il se lamentait silencieusement en poursuivant sa route, il fût d’un coup encerclé par quatre soldats ennemis qui avaient, eux aussi, dû échapper ou s’isoler du front principal. Ils se ruèrent vers lui sans tarder. Brennus raffermit sa prise sur le pommeau de son épée et tenta de se défendre. Il parvint à neutraliser l’un de ses assaillants mais il était épuisé et, rapidement, il fût blessé à la cuisse, le déséquilibrant, et il tomba à terre, le visage contrit par la douleur vive de sa blessure. Les trois envahisseurs le mirent en joug tout en se congratulant dans leur langue, si leurs airs arrogants et leurs rires gras et fiers étaient une quelconque indication.  
Ainsi donc allait finir Brennus le Vertueux, mort au combat d’une bataille remportée. Il voulait faire face à sa dernière heure avec dignité, celle d’un roi, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser qu’il était trop tôt. Le Royaume n’était pas encore remis du règne désastreux du règne de son père, son fils, Loth, n’était qu’un nourrisson : qu’allait-il advenir de l’Orcanie ?

Alors qu’un des soldats levait son épée juste au-dessus de Brennus, l’air lui échappa soudain et il s’écroula à quelques centimètres du souverain. La douleur et la fatigue lui brouillait quelque peu la vision. Il entendait les deux autres soldats se battre, crier, avant de s’écrouler par terre, morts.

« Brennus ! Brennus ! » fit une voix agitée et familière. Son propriétaire s’agenouilla à ses côtés.

Des mains gantées se posèrent sur ses épaules puis remontèrent à son visage. Brennus, lâcha un léger grognement en papillonnant des paupières.

« Tu es vivant…   
— Fingail… , articula-t-il en reconnaissant enfin la voix  
— C’est moi Brennus » rassura le seigneur de Kirkwall

N’y tenant plus et laissant, pour une fois, son cœur parler avant sa raison, il embrassa son roi avec force. Quand il n’avait plus vu du champ de bataille, son sang n’avait fait qu’un tour, il avait cru le perdre. Brennus était trop fatigué pour en vouloir à son amant d’enfreindre leurs règles tacites de façade quand ils ne se trouvaient pas tous deux dans l’intimité de la chambre de l’un ou l’autre. Lorsque Fingail se recula, il se figea en remarquant le sang sur la cuisse de Brennus

« Mon Dieu, tu es blessé ! »

Les mains gantées s’agitèrent et vinrent dérouler un foulard qui se trouvait autour du cou de leur propriétaire. Le foulard fut ensuite enroulé maladroitement autour de la plaie. Brennus serra les dents et grogna un coup.

« Pardon, s’excusa Fingail, tu peux marcher ?   
— Je crois oui… »

Fingail aida son roi à se relever, non sans mal et passa un bras dans son dos, tandis qu’il enroula le bras de Brennus, dont il tenait la main fermement, autour de ses épaules. Le seigneur de Kirkwall ne lâcha pas son souverain et ne quitta pas son chevet quand il fut enfin soigné, une fois de retour au camp. Et pour une fois, Brennus ne lui tint pas rigueur de cette proximité en présence des autres. L’un comme l’autre avait failli se perdre, il serait toujours temps de retrouver leur déférence publique demain. Pour le moment, ils profitaient d’être sains et saufs, ensembles.


End file.
